le_pietre_del_sanguefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Atto 1
Sessione 1 - La spiaggia Dal diario di Evrion Zel'Hatul - Giorni 1, 2 e 3. ''' Il risveglio è causato dal sole in faccia. Su una spiaggia. Accanto, 3 sconosciuti. Non si sa dove, perché, né come si è finiti lì. Ho difficoltà a ricordare le ultime cose che stavo facendo, di sicuro sono molto lontano da casa. Un uomo giovane, una donna ed un'altro uomo accanto, storditi in ugual maniera. Alle spalle mare a perdita d'occhio -e io ci vedo davvero molto bene-, davanti una foresta. Atipica per queste condizioni ma non sono abbastanza lucido per pormi di queste domande. Muovo i primi passi verso l'ombra e un fulmine a ciel sereno, letteralmente, fa apparire un baule davanti ai nostri occhi. Un baule. Causato da un fulmine. Da 10 anni la magia ha abbandonato questo mondo, un evento tanto insolito quanto preoccupante questo. Il contenuto del baule era solo un arma per ognuno, tranne il ragazzo che pare non c'abbia trovato nulla. La ragazza umana invece ha mostrato subito la sua ingenuità facendosi fregare lo stocco. Poco più tardi anche il ragazzo ha mostrato di che pasta è fatto, scappando di fronte ad un insetto che ci ha disturbato la mattina del secondo giorno. '''Il Villaggio Poco più di due giorni nel bosco e siamo arrivati davanti ad un villaggio, difeso da una palizzata ricavata disboscando un'ampia area. Palizzata chiusa dall'esterno, pare per contenere gli abitanti all'interno del villaggio. La prima notte appostati nei pressi del muro abbiamo capito perché: gli abitanti escono di notte in preda a lamenti e dolori, con piaghe e pustole sembrano aver abbandonato la loro --inutile- umanità. Ne abbiamo fatti fuori un po', finché al mattino i raggi del sole ha fatto sì si accasciassero al suolo come morti. Non sappiamo perché o cosa li spinga a questi comportamenti, mai vista una piaga del genere. I compagni al momento si sono rivelati poco più utili di un manichino per gli allenamenti. La ragazza ha una pronuncia orribile, spero taccia o sarò costretto a prendere provvedimenti se insisterà nel parlare la mia lingua. Sessione 2 - Villaggio e cripte Estratto dai pensieri di Elros … inetti, sono circondato da idioti. Sembra che l'aria di queste catacombe faccia perdere il senno ai miei compagni di viaggio, pare sia in atto una gara a chi libera più creature mostruose. L'elfo, non pago di aver liberato una creatura mostruosa e terrorizzante, ha deciso di seguire l'idea folle del prete di donare la libertà ad ogni singolo prigioniero di questo orribile posto e questi, per ringraziarlo, han pensato bene di imbastire una cena con noi come piatto forte. … … bene, dobbiamo rianimarla per l'ennesima volta… Posso star sicuro, se c'è una trappola lei la troverà….. e ne testerà l'efficacia sulla sua pelle.… …Incredibile una mappa! forse è la volta buona che scopriamo dove ci troviamo in questa maledetta foresta. Niente da fare, nessuno si riesce ad orientare con certezza, nemmeno questa orribile creatura sembra saperci dare indicazioni precise.… …CHE SCHIFO! li sta divorando con gusto, è orribile. ho la netta sensazione che la sua promessa di tesori nella sua palude sia solamente una scusa per banchettare alle nostre spalle…. con le nostre spalle! Sembra che anche gli altri siano giunti alla mia stessa conclusione.… …AHHHHHH CORRETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… …Ci sono la ragazza e il prete, dove si sarà cacciato l'elfo? la strega lo odia a morte e sembra gradire molto la carne di elfo e per giunta il palazzo è in fiamme; speriamo riesca a cavarsela… Eccolo alla finestra! sembra stare bene.… …Qui dovremmo essere al sicuro, non ci cercherà mai nella chiesa e nelle cripte dove è stata tenuta in catene; La ragazza e l'elfo sono andati a controllare l'ingresso sotterraneo, dovrebbero essere di ritorno a momenti.… …Dove sono finiti?… non ci credo, sono rimasti chiusi dentro al tunnel e l'altra uscita è bloccata dalle fiamme…… …CI HA TROVATI! tutti di sotto!… …ci divide solo quel piccolo muro di fiamme da quella bestia famelica! non so cosa inventarmi…. dov'è finito il prete?? non riesco a vederlo. OH NO! è riuscita a passare!… …siamo fuori, e di lei non c'è traccia! sento in lontananza i rantoli del prete ma non ho il coraggio di voltarmi, riesco solo a correre più forte. nemmeno i miei due compagni sembrano avere la forza di tornare indietro.… …BASTA! mi devo fermare, sono due giorni che corriamo ininterrottamente e del mostro non c'è traccia, dovremmo averlo seminato Purtroppo non c'è traccia nemmeno del chierico, dubito fortemente che sia riuscito a cavarsela da quella brutta situazione… Sessione 3 - Viaggio Estratto dai pensieri di Elros …Si mangia, una freccia ben assestata e stasera avremo cinghiale per cena… no, non l'ha abbattuto! mio dio mi sta venendo addosso!!….. cosa è successo? ah,i cinghiali..… …Buio! buio pesto. fino ad un attimo fa si vedeva intorno a noi e ora è completamente nero. La torcia ci permette a mala pena di distinguere le nostre facce… haha l'elfo sembra molto irritato a prenderci per mano, ma ha molta più paura di rimanere solo in questa oscurità. … …sono ore che stiamo camminando, in ogni direzione e il risultato è lo stesso: niente. solo buio e lividi causati da urti contro delle strane ombre.… …UNA LUCE! laggiù vedo una piccola luce…. e anche due occhi rossi in mezzo....… …Qualunque cosa fosse siamo riusciti ad eliminarla…. … …Siamo salvi! riesco a vedere… ma dove siamo ? non siamo sul sentiero ma in mezzo alla foresta! dovremmo cercare le nostre tracce e tornare indietro.… …L'elfo dice che è il cadavere di un orso gufo, sembra proprio che sia stato abbattuto da noi! sul corpo ci sono delle frecce, ustioni e contusioni e si trova proprio nel tragitto indicato dalle nostre orme.… …Chissà cosa ho fatto di male per finire proiettato in questo posto! magia, morti viventi, mostri e buio.. qualcosa o qualcuno ci starà certamente mettendo alla prova. Sono ore che seguiamo le nostre orme, dovremmo aver già raggiunto da tempo il sentiero ed invece ci siamo persi…… …Non è possibile… è crollata al suolo di nuovo! e questa volta non c'erano trappole! maledizione, scotta! non possiamo curarla senza l'aiuto del prete, aspetteremo che si riprenda.… …Di nuovo in viaggio, verso non si sa bene dove. l'elfo e la ragazza sembrano convinti che andando verso Nord est riusciremo a trovare il fiume indicato nella mappa o quantomeno la spiaggia ma ancora non si vede niente se non questo laghetto… almeno potremo pulirci e riposarci.… Sessione 4 - Dal lago al Villaggio Pandurass Dal diario di Aleyra Il lago a cui siamo arrivati sembra sicuro, la mia febbre sembra scemata, ma ancora non mi sento riabilitata del tutto. L'elfo dice che la pozza è sicura, e che l'acqua si può bere, ma con la fortuna che abbiamo avuto di recente non mi sento di rischiare, penso che mi bagnerò solo un po' il viso... L'ombra degli alberi mi sta facendo bene, ma mi sento molto stanca, penso che dormirò un... Accidenti che dormita, ma questo non è il posto dove mi ero addormentata (sta diventando un abitudine), inoltre sembra che qualcuno mi abbia curato nel sonno, e a sentire il resoconto degli altri pare siamo stati portati qui da qualcuno... ovunque sia il qui! Abbiamo ritrovato la strada, e speriamo di riuscire a seguirla questa volta. Troviamo uno di quei non morti poco morti, da dove sarà venuto? Io dico che viene dal villaggio da cui siamo fuggiti, l'elfo si incaponisce nel sostenere che venga da quello di fronte, vedremo... Il viaggio prosegue senza intoppi, fino a che non vediamo del fumo in lontananza, fumo vuol dire casa e persone, forse ci siamo riusciti, ma sembra ancora lontano, per stanotte sarà meglio accamparci su un albero per evitare sorprese. Eh che diamine! Ancora quei cosi zombeggianti, ne vedo uno solo, forse è quello che abbiamo superato, sembra diretto al villaggio, mmh. Forse non sarà un pericolo per noi, ma metti caso che infetti il primo villico che gli capita a tiro e che cominci a diffondersi, così lo chiamo per far si che si avvicini all'albero, tanto non lo scalerà di certo! Parola mia questo Evrion è fuori di testa! Io volevo richiamare solo questo che vedevo e lui si mette a fare il richiamo della foresta... eccoci di nuovo assediati da una massa di corpi striscianti. Ma non sono preoccupata, mi rimetterò a dormire. Il monaco mi sveglia, l'elfo è sparito da qualche parte (cosa cavolo avrà fatto adesso?) e sotto di noi c'è un vero putiferio, ma anche con la luce di una torcia non riusciamo a vedere niente. La mattina comprendiamo tutto, quell'esagitato si è creduto una specie di scimmia acrobata e si è gettato con una fune sull'albero vicino... o almeno ci ha provato, perchè a giudicare dai graffi sembra essersi schiantato come una pera marcia. Finalmente giungiamo al villaggio, ma l'accoglienza non è delle migliori, una guardia ci intima l'alt puntandoci contro una freccia, io tento di convincerla che non abbiamo cattive intenzioni e... NO!!! NON... CI... CREDO!!!!!!!!! Quello stupido elfo ha incoccato una freccia e la punta alla guardia! In un istante la sentinella scocca e quello stolto cade a terra, la vedo brutta, ma in qualche modo riesco a risolvere la situazione e a convincere i guardiani a non ucciderci, ma la nostra situazione non migliora, veniamo fatti prigionieri e portati nelle prigioni. L'interrogatorio (se così vogliamo chiamare il farfuglio dei due idioti che lo conducono) porta ad alcune sconcertanti rivelazioni, questo non è il Fàerun ne tantomeno Thoril, in qualche modo, per qualche motivo siamo finiti addirittura in un altro mondo! Questa apparente assurdità ci viene confermata dal capo villaggio, un vecchio chiamato Mastro Lynd Diamine ci deve essere un modo per tornare indietro, non intendo finire i miei giorni in un posto sconosciuto che considera il mio mondo come un mondo di fantasia, ma forse abbiamo una traccia da seguire. A quanto sembra già in passato un altro era giunto da Toril, ma nessuno credeva alle sue storie, per questo veniva considerato un pazzo, ma il suo discendente il falegname Mastro Gould potrebbe darci qualche dritta. L'approccio con il legnaiolo non è dei più semplici, ma alla fine riusciamo a instaurare una conversazione, sfortunatamente non sembra conoscere molto del suo antenato, ma grazie a lui forse potremmo andarcene da questo maledetto bosco infinito... A quanto sembra in questo mondo esistono delle strane pietre magiche dai poteri misteriosi, le quali conferiscono a chi le possiede la padronanza sopra una particolare essenza. Mastro Gould è in possesso della Pietra della Vita, ma la sua energia arcana sembra essersi quasi esaurita. A nord sulle montagne ci sarebbero delle rovine naniche dove sarebbe possibile ricaricare il talismano, il falegname sarebbe disposto a pagarci se noi portassimo l'oggetto là per lui. Anche Mastro Lynd è interessato alle rovine, ci ha chiesto di in cambio di un pagamento di portargli l'acqua di una fonte che si troverebbe al suo interno, tra l'altro grazie a lui veniamo a sapere di un oscuro e non meglio identificato personaggio, un tale chiamato lo "Stregone del fulmine". Sembra che in passato abbia condotto una sua personale crociata contro i vampiri della regione a causa della dipartita della moglie, eppure il suo simbolo era dappertutto nei sotterranei del villaggio infestato, chissa che tutto questo casino non sia frutto dei suoi pazzi esperimenti? Non abbiamo molta scelta, solo un saggio, o un erudito può darci le informazioni che cerchiamo sulle profezie che parlano di queste pietre e degli stranieri provenienti da un altro mondo (NOI), e l'unico modo per trovarli è raggiungere la Capitale dell'Ovest. Noleggeremo una barca, e raggiungeremo quelle stramaledette rovine, che gli dei ce la mandino buona... Sessione 5 - Entrata in caverna Dal diario di Evrion Siamo scampati ai giganti. Ora la caverna cui dare senso a questa missione, ricaricare la pietra, anche se la cosa detta così sembra assurda. Il buio e il fetore provenire dall'interno della grotta non promettono nulla di buono. Non passa molto prima che i sospetti si verifichino: orchi. Allertati da una trappola fatta scattare dalla nostra esperta. La stessa che nello scontro avvenuto subito dopo ha completamente ignorato la strada fatta dagli orchi e ne ha pestata un'altra ancora. E'assurdo che sia ancora viva. L'esplorazione delle rovine naniche ci porta via diverse ore. Non è il buio a darmi fastidio quanto lo stare rinchiuso in un posto del genere. L'odore è insopportabile. La presenza dei miei compagni pure. Almeno l'umano se la cava molto bene a dare pugni, torna sempre utile. Le rovine hanno rischiato di essere anche la nostra tomba, ma 25 orchi, l'intera tribù, è stata sterminata. Devo dire che Elros è un validissimo compagno, e anche il mio Arco potrebbe meritarsi un bel soprannome che incuta timore nei prossimi orchi che vogliano affrontarmi. La donna, usa la tattica del fingersi morta, non vedo altre spiegazioni. Prima o poi ci lascerà davvero le cuoia da sola, non dovrò neppure sforzarmi io. Ricaricare la pietra è stata la parte peggiore. Doveva essere facile, aspettavo i due umani all'entrata, non voglio sapere niente di magia runica o robe del genere. Aleyra è tornata tutta concitata a chiamarmi, Elros ci stava per lasciare la pelle. Il fascio di luce l'aveva completamente avvolto e non potevamo farci nulla. Per fortuna è andata tutto bene, in quel villaggio devo versare già troppo sangue, non volevo sterminarlo tutto. La faccenda più curiosa è successa cercando una via secondaria per uscire dalle Rovine. Passare davanti ai giganti non è sembrata una buona idea neanche alla donna, quindi era proprio evidente a tutti. Abbiamo trovato una via secondaria, si addentrava nel cuore della montagna ma ci aspettavamo uscisse nell'altro versante, invece... Se ci ripenso tremo ancora. La creatura era più grande dei giganti visti fuori ed era completamente infuocata. Ma soprattutto sapeva di noi, sapeva che siamo nativi di un altro piano e ha detto che avviserà qualcuno. Se una creatura del genere è serva di qualcun altro il mio unico pensiero è quello di fuggire da questo mondo. Ma non prima di aver versato il giusto sangue nel villaggio degli stolti. Sessione 6 - Il ritorno al villaggio Estratto dai pensieri di Elros …Ce l'abbiamo fatta a uscirne vivi…o quasi.. Che strana sensazione mi ha lasciato addosso quella pietra, si è come nutrita delle mie forze per poi regalarmene di nuove. Devo dire che pensavo di lasciarci le penne in quelle maledette rovine.… …Ora non ci resta che tornare al punto di incontro con il marinaio, abbiamo ancora un sacco di tempo ma senza dubbio questa fittissima pioggia ci rallenterà.… …Abbiamo allungato un po il giro per evitare la battaglia dei giganti per rischiare di finirne dentro un accampamento! dovremo allargare ulteriormente la nostra deviazione. é tutto così maledettamente scivoloso, speriamo di non finire di sotto altrimenti chi ci recupera più.… …Ecco appunto, ne abbiamo persa una.. è scivolata e con questa pioggia non riesco più a vederla. Che strano, non riesco a capire se Evrion abbia tirato una freccia incendiaria per segnalare alla ladra la nostra posizione o sperando di finirla nel caso fosse sopravvissuta alla scivolata, in ogni caso sarà meglio legarci se non vogliamo fare la medesima fine.… …Finita! la pioggia è cessata all'improvviso, dovremmo essere usciti dall'area di influenza della battaglia dei giganti, meglio così.… …Che spettacolo mozzafiato! aria limpida, il cielo terso e sereno, una foresta che si estende tutto attorno alle montagne a non finire, lo spumeggiante fiume che ci riporterà indietro e… e le maledette paludi… mi si gela il sangue a pensare a che fine orrenda ci avrebbe aspettato in quel posto, sarà meglio starci alla larga. In lontananza riusciamo anche a scorgere il luccichio del sole su un immenso lago chissà se lo vedremo mai un giorno.… …E' proprio vero che chi non muore si rivede, ecco la Aleyra scampata miracolosamente alla caduta e alla freccia dell'elfo…. tutto sommato è stata fortunata quella donna.… …Stiamo costeggiando da ore il fiume, e dall'altra parte sentiamo rumori inquietanti venire dalle paludi, l'elfo ha pure attaccato quel gigantesco vermone, per fortuna non è saltato da questa parte del fiume.… …Un serpente gigante! sembra che stasera avrà elfo per cena, dobbiamo fare qualcosa….… …cavolo, sono tutto ammaccato.. la morsa di quel rettile era davvero incredibile, devo avere parecchie costole incrinate.. un rumore! che ce ne siano altri? … …Sono due giorni che marciamo, dobbiamo riposarci oppure non arriveremo mai al punto di incontro, domani riprenderemo a marciare più riposati. Eccola una barca! ma è dal lato sbagliato del fiume..e manca il barcaiolo all'appello… vediamo che è successo.… …frecce? chi ha tirato frecce sulla nostra povera barca? e che fine ha fatto il marinaio? L'elfo ha riconosciuto tracce vecchie di 3 giorni che partono dalla barca e si inoltrano nel bosco, sicuramente Propeye o come diavolo si chiama, sarà partito alla carica con quel suo robusto martello… avrà voluto vender cara la pelle, onorevole ma inutile.. Gli dobbiamo almeno di aspettare l'ora convenuta prima di partire, manco a dirlo devo litigare con l'elfo che se la sarebbe svignata di gran carriera.… …Niente, non si vede.. Poveretto, sarà crepato solo come un verme in quell'immensa foresta..bando ai sentimentalismi, si parte!… …Aiuto! un rumore tremendo e alberi abbattuti da… un martello ????? eccolo il nostro amico che è vivo e vegeto! e con una voglia matta di insultarci a quanto pare; recuperiamolo.… …Haha che pappamolle Evrion, non riesce nemmeno a spostare di soffio il martello del marinaio.. son proprio una razza fragilina.… …Eccoci al villaggio finalmente! ora non ci resta che terminare i nostri compiti. Vedo laggiù Mastro Lynd che sta parlando con un tizio enorme! … …Pensa un po, un altro come noi, viene dal faerun anche lui! non siamo gli unici allora!!! Costui è un barbaro! rozzo.. pensa solo al cibo e alla sua enorme ascia; mi sembra che gradisca alquanto le curve della nostra ladra mentre non le interessa affatto quello che le esce dalla bocca, non la considera affatto..… …L'elfo si è appena autoproclamato capo del gruppo, meglio così almeno tocca a lui relazionarsi con il nuovo arrivato.… …Non capisco se stiano scherzando o facciano sul serio.. Evrion ha appena venduto la donna in cambio dei servigi del combattente… sarà senza dubbio una bravata.… …Mastro Lynd è stato molto contento dell'acqua, si è comprato pure tutte le ulteriori boccette che avevamo raccolto e si è rivelato enormemente interessato al nostro cannocchiale… chissà che questo non ci aiuti a pagarci il viaggio verso la capitale; tra l'altro ora abbiamo un biglietto in più da comprare, anche la montagna umana viene con noi.… …Ed ora, da Mastro Gould.. è quasi sorpreso dal vederci tornare, chissà che fine pensava facessimo. ha subito capito che la pietra ha stretto un legame con me.. e che legame!! quell'uomo può manovrarmi come una marionetta adesso, letteralmente! che gli dei mi aiutino!… …Che gentile ad ospitarci per la notte, almeno non dovremo spendere nella locanda i pochi soldi che abbiamo.… …E no, non scherzavano affatto! quel bruto considera Aleyra di sua proprietà la quale ovviamente non ne vuole sapere, sta per succedere un bel casino! Niente, non si può ragionare con lui, appena è contrariato mette le mani alla sua ascia, incivile. la ladra s'è n'è scappata via.. probabilmente preferirei pure io andare a dormire all'addiaccio piuttosto che con quel uomo. Se non altro a me è toccata la stanza con Evrion, ci detesta tutti e quindi sta spesso in silenzio, una qualità molto apprezzabile. … …Ecco la nostra paga! ora ci manca da vendere la coppa e sentire cosa ne pensa il vegliardo del cannocchiale. Aleyra andrà in girò per mercanti a vedere cosa può fare con la reliquia nanica, noi andremo dal capo villaggio..… …facciamo schifo a contrattare, non c'è alcun dubbio. ancora cinque minuti e avremmo dovuto pagare noi quell'uomo perché si prendesse il nostro cannocchiale. Se non altro siamo riusciti a spuntare il costo di tre biglietti per la città; sommando anche la paga del boscaiolo dovremmo riuscire a comprarci tutti i biglietti.… …Non ci resta che aspettare che arrivi la carovana fluviale. … …Diamine, Evrion è riuscito a scoprire l'identità dell'arciere che lo ha abbattuto fuori dalle mura. non si prospetta nulla di buono… Questo guerriero non sa sta buono un secondo, non ha rispetto di nulla e di nessuno, tranne forse la sua fedele affilata compagna di viaggio… portiamolo nel bosco a menar un po le mani, chissà che non si sfoghi un po e allenti la presa su Aleyra e poi, a dirla tutta, farà bene anche a noi passare un po il tempo senza poltrire.… …Ancora un orso gufo! questi boschi ne sono pieni! Incredibile! quella montagna di muscoli si avventa sull'orso, faccio davvero fatica a capire quale dei due è uomo e quale belva.. probabilmente la seconda entrambi….… …Ma cosa?! è impazzita? capisco che sia una persona detestabile quel barbaro ma attaccarlo alle spalle mentre fronteggia un nemico è davvero una cosa meschina! per fortuna che è goffa ed è inciampata, non avrei potuto perdonarle un assassinio del genere.… Sessione 7 - In attesa della partenza Estratto dai pensieri di Elros …Non ci resta granché da fare, I biglietti per la carovana li ho belli stretti in saccoccia, tutti e quattro… Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare le imbarcazioni per Dakara e nel mentre non ci resta che annoiarci.. o forse no… Il locandiere è disposto a pagarci qualche moneta per carne fresca di cinghiale, mi pare un ottimo passatempo. … …Non mi sembrava proprio il caso di restare fermi a poltrire, non ci sono abituato. La vita nel mio monastero non è mai stata frenetica però in ogni momento della giornata ci aspettava un compito da assolvere ed io non sono mai stato dedito alla noia..… …Una guardia ci ha suggerito dove possiamo trovare dei cinghiali e di fare attenzione allo "sfregiato", che nome altisonante per un maiale.. in ogni modo terrò gli occhi aperti..… …Qui l'ambiente sembra quello descritto dalla guardia, potremmo imbastire delle trappole ed appostarci.… …Ecco dei rumori, forse ci siamo! ma cosa?…. quell'animale (e parlo del NOSTRO animale) si è scaraventato già dall'albero al buio… per cosa poi? l'unico risultato è stato quello di far scappare i cinghiali.. maledizione.… …Diciamo che la caccia non è il mio passatempo preferito, ma finchè sarò costretto in questo strano mondo dovrò farci l'abitudine; anzi potrei anche chiedere qualche dritta ad Evrion anche se dubito abbia voglia di starmi ad insegnare.… …Possiamo dire addio a qualunque animale dotati di orecchie, il barbaro sta facendo una rumorosa nuotata ne fiume… sarà una lunghissima giornata di questo passo…… …Un lupo! un solo lupo? non che me ne intenda granché di cani selvatici ma ho sempre saputo che girano in branco.. che strano..… …Ci sta seguendo da un po, apparentemente sempre da solo. Proviamo a scacciarlo…… …ATTENZIONE!! non era da solo! ma quanti sono!… …Quello è bello grosso! sembra quello che abbiamo incontrato nelle rovine sulle montagne.… …Sarà meglio tornare indietro, non manca molto all'arrivo della carovana e siamo per giunta feriti e malconci Beh, siamo senza cinghiale ma almeno abbiamo delle belle pellicce di lupo, questa grossa qui poi sarà sicuramente ambitissima.… …Bene, siamo riusciti a piazzare tutte le pellicce, non siamo diventati ricchi ma almeno abbiamo guadagnato più che non con qualche cinghialotto.… …Eccola finalmente! una carovana fluviale fatta da un sacco di barchette, poco più che canoe… sembrano esserci a bordo parecchi mercanti.… …Siam riusciti a comprarci delle pozioni ed unguenti curative, ed abbiamo anche smerciato la coppa. Evrion è riuscito a rimediarci in cambio una bella freccia e stava anche per aggiungerci un arco. Alla fine quest'ultimo non l'ha preso, non sembrava piacergli granché.… …Non ci resta che aspettare la riunione pre-partenza… Uff che noia, state attenti qua, attenti di la. non sporgetevi troppo e ci han pure date le istruzioni per Dakara come se dovessimo andarci da soli… Chi si rivede, tra l'equipaggio c'è anche Propeye! … …Si parte finalmente! addio Pandurass, a mai più rivederci!… …Che scomodità questa barca, stretta che di più non si può.. Per giunta siamo tra due chiatte piene di legname, non possiamo nemmeno intrattenerci con altri viaggiatori.… …Piove, anzi no, diluvia! mi sa che siamo nei pressi delle montagne con la disputa dei giganti ancora in corso..speriamo che i muli riescano comunque a trascinare la carovana..… …ci siamo fermati, il capitano non se la sente di proseguire.. mah. Si riparte… no ci si riferma! Sentiamo che scusa vogliono raccontarci adesso..… …oh oh questo è un GROSSO problema! un fulmine si è appena portato via il pezzi di carovana davanti a noi! stiamo andando alla deriva! Le chiatte piene di legname ci stanno facendo prendere troppa velocità, chissà dove finiremo… Il barbaro ha risolto il problema alla radice, ha tagliato le corde che ci tenevano al resto della carovana… ora siamo davvero soli.… …Soli e nelle paludi! peggio di così non poteva andare. Ci eravamo ripromessi di non metterci mai piede in questo postaccio.… …Si peggio poteva andare eccome! Aleyra si è appena fatta un giro nello stomaco di una rana gigante, e per giunta ci stiamo riducendo a remare con una minuscola pala e con l'ascia del barbaro. Chissà dove andremo a finire.… Sessione 8 - Uscita dalle paludi e arrivo nella capitale dell'Ovest Dal diario di Evrion Maledetta aria malsana. Mi sto ammalando, una forte sensazione di stanchezza mi affligge. Voglio uscire da qui e questi dementi non sanno neanche riconoscere il Nord, se mi distraggo un attimo siamo subito fuori rotta. Arpie, serpenti e poi cos'altro deve riservarci questo inferno? La malattia sta peggiorando, a stento mi alzo dal giaciglio. Non voglio che questa palude sia la mia tomba, non voglio che questo mondo lo sia! Raccogliendo le forze ogni tanto mi affaccio e indirizzo gli umani nella direzione corretta. Devo sforzarmi di farlo se voglio uscirne vivo. Questa palude è un vero labirinto di tronchi e sterpaglie ma sembra che siamo al confine. Quella di tagliare la corda con il resto delle imbarcazioni potrebbe non essere stata una cattiva idea, chissà loro che fine hanno fatto. FUORI! Finalmente il fiume. Io non posso alzarmi per colpa della malattia ma l'umano rude che mi sta simpatico tira la barca quindi non devo preoccuparmi. La donna ora sembra accettare la sua presenza e lui ci è molto utile, ho fatto bene a convincerlo a seguirci. Sul fiume sì, ma neanche il sole e l'aria fresca mi fanno stare meglio, maledizione! La sensazione di debolezza non passa e i crampi allo stomaco sono forti come il primo giorno. Morire qui con tre umani, cos'ho fatto di male per meritarlo? Non voglio andarmene sdraiato su un letto ma col mio arco in mano. Voglio vedere il mio sangue lasciare il mio corpo. Voglio l'adrenalina della battaglia e un mostro di fronte a me. Ma così, sdraiato e morente per colpa di una palude. Così no. Devo resistere. Il lago senza fine. Mi tengo su con la spada che fa stampella e mi affaccio. Finché i miei acuti occhi vedono c'è solo una distesa d'acqua. E questo lo chiamano lago? Non so molto di mari e laghi, ma dai racconti questo dovrebbe essere un oceano! Mai vista tutta quest'acqua insieme, nessuno del mio popolo l'ha mai vista. Elros ed Aleyra discutono sulla direzione da prendere. Sentirli aumenta ancora di più la frustrazione dello stare a letto, spero si decidano in fretta. Un pescatore -che pare essere anche un abile arciere- c'ha detto che manca due giorni alla città, bene la direzione dello smilzo è quella corretta. Dovevo ringraziarlo per la freccia che m'ha regalato ma d'altra parte è un umano, non importa. Il mercante ha voluto entrambi le pelli delle tigri per la pozione che secondo lui mi farà passare questa malattia, lo scambio è più che equo se penso che ci guadagno in salute. Ma nella trattativa sicuramente gli umani c'hanno perso dei soldi, beh poco male almeno io starò bene. La città! Così grande, caotica, affascinante. Esteticamente penosa e puzzolente, ma comunque devo ammettere che mi piace. Non avevo mai visto città abitate ma solo rovine nel deserto. Ora che mi sento meglio direi che prima di indagare sul nostro arrivo in questo mondo ci occorrono dei soldi e tra due giorni mi pagheranno per scagliare frecce su dei poveretti che cercano gloria nell'Arena, finalmente mi tolgo qualche soddisfazione... Sessione 9 - Vari incontri... ed il "Grande Scontro" Dal diario di Aleyra Bene bene, sembrerebbe proprio che le cose stiano volgendo un pochino meglio per noi, non sono molto convinta riguardo a questa idea di giocare ai gladiatori, ma d'altro canto è vero che i fondi scarseggiano. Nel frattempo abbiamo 3 giorni da far trascorrere, e la mia prima intenzione è fare un salto nel Quartiere Arcano e cercare qualche saggio erudito che possa dirci di più su queste benedette profezie, dal momento che non sembra che il sacerdote della cattedrale ci possa essere di aiuto alcuno. Però è stata una visita interessante, ad un certo punto il prete ha fatto non so che incantesimo e ad un tratto si è messo a guardarci tutti in maniera strana, per non parlare di come guardava l'Elfo... ODIO PURO! Chissà che è successo... Accidenti, questo posto è davvero interessante, mai visto una città con dei quartieri così particolari e diversi tutti fra loro, quello arcano poi è veramente strano, praticamente è un gruppo di pochi enormi edifici adibiti ad accademia, l'ingresso però è consentito solo agli studenti, mmh. Forse il modo migliore per ottenere informazioni è approcciarne uno mentre si fa una passeggiata nel parco... La ricerca procede a rilento, gli altri decidono di andare ognuno per i fatti loro, Elros sembra molto interessato a fare un giro turistico della città, Evrion ha borbottato qualche cosa oscura sul fatto di dovere compiere non so che legame con la natura ed è sparito in mezzo alla vegetazione, il grosso puzzone invece... Uff non faccio fatica a capire cosa gli passi per quella cosa che dovrebbe essere la sua testa, dal momento che se ne va via scandendo ogni tre passi con un grido: "BORDEELLLOOOOOOO!!!!!". Ritorno alla locanda senza un nulla di fatto ma non senza fare una capatina in un paio di posti per mio tornaconto personale. Elros è già lì, ma del barbaro nessuna traccia, mah, la cosa non mi tange, meno ce l'ho attorno meglio è. E'un nuovo giorno, a quanto pare l'energumeno non è tornato, sta a vedere che quello sveglione s'è andato a ficcare nella Città della Polvere! Comunque sia ricomincio le mie ricerche nel parco, ma che cos'è questo suono?! Sembra quasi che qualcuno stia prendendo dei gatti idrofobi per metterli a bollire vivi in un calderone a fuoco lento... Finalmente scopro qualcosa di interessante, a quanto pare nonostante la magia sia sparita anche in questo mondo, gli autoctoni sono riusciti in qualche modo a preservare gli oggetti magici e a sviluppare arti segrete per riprodurli, ma ancora niente su queste profezie. Ce l'ho fatta, grazie al cielo! Sono riuscita a trovare la persona giusta sembra, mi sono messa in contatto con uno studente dell'accademia, il cui maestro sembra essere molto dotto in fatto di leggende sulle rovine naniche in cui siamo stati, forse è la persona che fa per noi.Quando lo incontrerò dovrò decidere chi portarmi dietro, Elros o Evrion? Come? ho dimenticato qualcuno?! No non mi pare proprio... Il gran giorno è arrivato, siamo pronti per la pugna, l'elfo è ritornato in compagnia di un ammasso di peli a forma di gatto dentro una faretra (DENTRO UNA FARETRA???!!!), Elros sembra non veda l'ora di scatenarsi, e il barbaro... Dove diavolo è quel barbaro?! Mi sa che ci tocca proprio andare a cercarlo. NON...CI POSSO... CREDERE!!! Quel becero bitorzolo sottosviluppato se n'è andato in giro a caccia di bordelli e si è fatto sbattere in galera per aver derubato un passante, ma si può essere più fessi?! In qualche modo riusciamo a convincere le guardie a lasciarcelo per il torneo, ma dovremo riconsegnarlo finito il tutto. Accidenti il nostro capoccia è un tipo tosto, ha steso il bestione in un secondo, però non mi è sembrato molto convinto di Elros, soprattutto per il fatto che non abbia armi, speriamo bene. Ecco ci siamo è il momento di entrare in scena. Accidenti, questo si che è realismo, il barbaro a momenti si fa sommergere dai nemici mentre Evrion sembra impegnato col tiro volante ai piccioni, da come cade continuamente dagli alberi si capisce che non ha un gran rapporto con loro. Io per il momento sto aspettando il momento propizio e cerco di non dare troppo nell'occhio. Elros invece è l'attrazione dell'arena, sta stendendo letteralmente nemici a decine e dagli spalti si sente gridare solo:"SENZA ARMI, SENZA ARMI!!!!" La folla è in delirio, sembra che non abbiano mai visto questo tipo di lotta. Ci siamo, siamo giunti alle scaramucce finali, è il momento di un azione risolutiva. Con un balzo scatto alle spalle del capoccia avversario e con un gesto fulmineo riesco a far passare il mio stocco in un interstizio della sua armatura. Il colpo va a segno, devo avergli perforato un polmone come minimo e... diamine che resistenza che ha si è voltato verso di me e non credo che sia molto contento, devo stare attenta a AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Ah che botta ragazzi, non sono proprio riuscita a schivarla, ma la sua è stata una mossa sbagliata, per colpire me ha dato le spalle al comandante e al barbaro. Pessima capacità di giudizio! E' finita, abbiamo trionfato ed Elros si è davvero fatto valere, diavolo, pareva invulnerabile! Speriamo che almeno la paga valga la fatica fatta, intanto dobbiamo ricondurre il carcerato all'ovile, poi... chissà cosa ci riserverà il domani! Sessione 10 - Di Arene, morte e scoperte Dal diario di Evrion L'Arena ci porterà fama e gloria. Gli umani hanno fatto il loro sporco lavoro nel combattimento e ora siamo stati notati. Il grosso e lo smilzo hanno una sfida personale e noi tutti siamo stati sfidati da altri combattenti. Di sicuro uccidere una lucertola così grossa in pochi secondi ha fatto una certa impressione sul pubblico. Sono bravi questi due qui. Comunque la nostra sfida si è svolta senza intoppi tranne un poveretto che già a terra è stato ucciso involontariamente dalla donna. E'così maldestra. Sembra però che stia diventando più collaborativa, insieme abbiamo spiato i due sfidanti dei nostri combattenti e abbiamo convenuto insieme che dovremmo avvelenarli prima della sfida. Non me l'aspettavo da lei, pareva così rammollita quando l'ho conosciuta. L'unica gioia che questo mondo fino ad ora mi ha dato è il mio pelosino. Nei suoi occhi vedo più intelligenza di tutti gli altri tre messi assieme. Ci siamo oggi c'è la sfida all'uomo rude e domani ad Elros. Alla fine non sono stati avvelenati gli avversari, per mancanza di spirito d'iniziativa ma anche per la pericolosità, non era mai solo quel codardo infame. L'ha ucciso. Si era arreso e il gladiatore l'ha ucciso comunque. Non dovevo niente a quell'uomo, ma era un valido aiuto; lo vendicherò. Soffrirà. Eccome se soffrirà. Per colpa sua ho perso mille monete e un compagno. [piccola nota personale scritta a lato: curiosamente lui come già altri due visti in precedenza, una volta morti sono spariti in una nuvoletta di polvere dorata. E' questa la fine che spetta a noi 'esterni'se moriamo in questo mondo?] Insieme alla donna sono appena stato all'appuntamento col vecchio mago. Ci sono molti buchi nel suo racconto ma a quanto pare in questo mondo non si hanno notizie storiche a più di 400 anni indietro. Che coincide con la loro sparizione della magia. Stranissimo. A quanto pare Elfi, Draghi e Nani sono tutti estremamente giovani. Molto strano tutto ciò. E a quanto pare ci sono 4 pietre, due note e due forse disperse, forse in mano agli Elfi o ad altre creature. E'un mondo piccolo -a giudicare dalla mappa- ma interessante. Vorrei avere il tempo di studiarlo un po'. In ogni caso ora dovremo parlare con un altro umano anziano, che dovrebbe conoscere la nostra terra d'origine. Per il momento la priorità è come vendicare il nostro compagno. Anche se sembra interessare solo a me; Aleyra è sollevata -già una volta aveva provato ad assassinarlo lei e... mmh ciò mi riporta a pensare al pugnale in fronte a quell'uomo in Arena. Un caso anche quello? Poco importa- e lo smilzo non sembra preoccupato mai di nulla. Ammiro la sua impassibilità di fronte alla morte ma mi chiedo come reagirà davanti alla morte della donna. Intanto io mi consolo col mio gatto, unica soddisfazione di questo posto. Sessione 11 - Botte e ... risposte Estratto dai pensieri di Elros …Che brutta fine… quel tizio le dava veramente forte. Non posso certo dire che mi mancherà quel prepotente però le mie mille monete d'oro si! … …Dovremo cercare un rimpiazzo per i nostri viaggi, qualche combattente affiatato quanto lui, magari con un pizzico di buone maniere.… …Sono molto preoccupato per la mia sfida, temo proprio che dovrò ricorrere alle strategie dei miei maestri per i momenti difficili. li ho sempre visti bere degli intrugli che gli donavano temporaneamente capacità straordinarie. li andrò a cercare…… …Trovati! parecchio cari ma la mia vita vale certo di più..… …Sta imbrogliando spudoratamente!!! e sembra non importare a nessuno qui…… …Ha avuto quel che si meritava! detesto profondamente i bari.. per fortuna che le pozioni hanno sortito gli stessi effetti che ho visto più volte in passato, davvero miracolose.… …Locanda mangiapietre, si prospetta divertente…… …Un branco di ubriaconi che se le danno di santa ragione. Chissà se ci fanno partecipare. L'elfo è in estasi! può picchiare umani che chiaramente disprezza e viene pure pagato! Aleyra le ha prese da un donnone grande come un armadio, davvero la lotta non fa per lei. Quel tizio è un toro! quando mi mette le mani addosso mi stritola e sento quasi le mie ossa cedere. è stata una serata alternativa non c'è che dire. … …Non ci resta che andare a sentire dalle guardie per la taglia sui banditi vicino ad Azuras… …Dalla cifra sopra le teste di quel gruppo di mascalzoni direi che sono molto pericolosi… e per giunta si nascondo nella foresta delle tenebre.. Dovremo rimandare questo viaggio a dopo l'incontro con maestro Kel Morian … …Detesto stare in ozio… sembra che non piaccia nemmeno agli altri.. forse un po tutti dobbiamo distrarci dalla perdita del nostro compagno; era si odiato ma era pur sempre un compagno di sventura in questo strano mondo…… …E Città della polvere sia! andiamo a vedere questo famigerato quartiere se davvero è degno della sua nomea.… …Ne è degno eccome! vicoli stretti e sporchi, case ammucchiate una sopra l'altra che nemmeno la luce del sole riesce a sorpassare, abitanti loschi e per nulla ospitali che si ritraggono al nostro passaggio.. davvero un posto da evitare..… …Mi pareva strano che mancassero dei ladri.. 2…. no 6... 8?! dovremo stare attenti, qui si mette male!… …Ce la siamo vista brutta! quei colpi precisi ai punti vitali hanno davvero dato fastidio, sarà meglio tagliare la corda e ritornare nella città civile.… Evrion è davvero crudele. Di certo quei criminali hanno avuto una fine anche troppo clemente, però infierire a quel modo sui cadaveri spettava alla giustizia per reprimere la criminalità e non certo a lui. …Non ci resta che affrontare un paio di orsigufi e poi e finalmente avremo le nostre risposte!… …Davvero un tipo strano questo maestro Kel Morian, trasandato, distratto e sopratutto avventato! staccare un dito così all'elfo e sperare di conservare la testa sulle spalle non è da tutti.… …Chissà cosa si starà appuntando l'elfo su quel suo prezioso foglietto..… …Risposte? ma quali risposte.. qui ne sappiamo quasi meno di prima. Certo ora conosciamo la profezia ma questa non è per nulla chiara!… L'a prefazione:' "i primi non saranno ma loro non lo sanno" "son la chiave per sbloccare il potere del mondo... in ogni mondo" "sfide dure dovranno affrontare per questo in gruppi dovranno arrivare" "solo i più forti trionferanno gli altri periranno" "si apriranno tante porte per chi la creatività sarà forte" i segni premonitori sono 5: "Vi sarà l'avvento di razze impure create dalla disperazione di una genia impura" "Esseri di polvere dorata faranno il loro avvento ma solo quelli che non riveleranno in toto la loro natura saranno i prescelti" "Vi sarà il rovesciarsi di una battaglia il cui esito è sempre certo il quale porterà un periodo di grandi lacrime" "La notte si farà giorno vicino al gigante nascosto" "I mostro di fuoco alla sua tana ritornerà e la direzione chiara sarà" …non ci resta che provare a sentire dalla famiglia di Gialdin di Silvermoon nella speranza che abbiano conservato il famoso libro segreto di Gialdin, magari li ci saranno finalmente delle risposte.… Sessione 11 - Un nuovo lavoro Dal diario di Aleyra E così ancora una volta tutto si riconduce a questo fantomatico Gialdin! Si è vero, forse in questo ipotetico manoscritto potrebbero essere degli indizi utili, ma ottenerli non sarà facile. La famiglia vive nel Quartiere d'Argento, e agghindati così come siamo non ci farebbero entrare manco dipinti! Il primo passo da fare è tentare di renderci un po' più presentabili, per fortuna c'è un sarto non troppo lontano dalla locanda, il prezzo non è poi tanto male, considerato quanto in genere simili abbigliamenti siano costosi, pare che per una volta la fortuna ci assista. La cosa non è così semplice però, non possiamo presentarci all'improvviso davanti alla casa e cominciare a fare domande su un oggetto che, se esiste, è evidentemente custodito gelosamente dai discendenti, dal momento che non è mai stato pubblicato niente al riguardo. Credo però di avere la soluzione, domani ci recheremo ad una banca per inviare una missiva alla famiglia nella quale ci presenteremo come collezionisti interessati ai manoscritti di Gialdin, in questo modo potremmo entrare in contatto senza destare subito sospetti. Uhm evidentemente dovrò fare un cambio di programma quest oggi, l'oste mi ha recato una missiva dai miei "contatti", mi aspettano nel Quartiere del Fulmine, immagino per discutere di quanto avvenuto nell'arena, speriamo bene. Le cose non vanno poi così male, ma potrebbero anche andare meglio, apparentemente il gruppo di delinquenti che abbiamo decimato possedeva importanti informazioni per i miei "contatti", d'altronde è vero che non potevamo saperne niente, perciò la faccenda verrà chiusa qui. Tuttavia si prospetta all'orizzonte un lavoro complesso. A quanto sembra i famigerati Gemelli, briganti della Foresta delle Tenebre, hanno pestato i calli a qualcuno di troppo, e questo qualcuno è disposto a pagare fior di quattrini perché non giungano vivi nelle mani delle autorità. Il caso vuole che presto alcuni membri della banda sarebbero venuti a fare rifornimento di droghe in città, presso le locande nei moli della Città della Polvere, l'idea è di catturarli ed estorcere loro l'ubicazione del loro campo base. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma forse posso convincere gli altri a prendere parte a questa impresa, se prometto loro parte della ricompensa (6000 cocuzze!). A quanto sembra Evrion è disposto a tutto per denaro, non che mi stupisca più di tanto intendiamoci, ma Elros proprio non me lo aspettavo, credevo avrei fatto più fatica a convincerlo e invece ha ceduto quasi subito. Hai capito il monaco ascetico?! La sera sucessiva comincia la nostra indagine, dopo qualche difficoltà riusciamo però ad ottenere un informazione preziosa, forse abbiamo trovato la locanda dove a breve arriveranno a rifornirsi i malviventi. Decidiamo di attardarci per tenere d'occhio il locale, ma non accade niente. Meglio che ci avviamo verso... ma cos'è?! C'è qualcosa nell'oscurità che viene verso di me, mi avvicino ad Evrion con noncuranza e sussurro che c'è un pericolo, quello sta al gioco e finge di scacciarmi. Vado un po' più avanti e mi nascondo dietro a delle casse, con un po' di fortuna potrò coglierlo di sorpresa. Altro che sorpresa! Questi a momenti mi fanno fuori, ma quanti accidenti sono? E poi non si vede assolutamente niente in questo buio. La battaglia è accanita, ma alla fine riusciamo ad avere la meglio su queste orrende creature, che sembrano svanire in un bagliore di luce una volta uccise, spero non ce ne siano altre in giro. Per qualche motivo Evrion insiste nel rimanere indietro da solo, per me è pazzo, dopo quello che abbiamo passato in questo postaccio negli ultimi giorni io non ci penserei nemmeno due, ma che dico UNA volta! Contento lui... noi ci incamminiamo e mentre siamo in marcia gettiamo qualche occhiata indietro. Oh no! Cosa?! COSA sono quelle luci che hanno solcato il cielo per un momento?! Perché mi corre per le ossa un freddo tremore? PERCHE' IO TEMO DI SAPERE COSA POTREBBERO ESSERE?! Un nuovo giorno si profila all'orizzonte, vediamo un po' cosa si prospetta quest ogg... Una guardia?! Nella loro stanza?! Perché?! Oh cielo no, fa che non sia quello che penso. Ti pareva... invece è stato proprio quello che pensavo, lo psicopatico dalle orecchie a punta ha tentato di dare fuoco ad un intero quartiere, e quel che è peggio è stato Elros a denunciarlo alle autorità, ed entrambi sono stati schedati per questo. Non so proprio dove andremo a finire. Io ed il monaco ci dirigiamo alla locanda per montare la guardia, mentre siamo li un tizio tutto ricoperto di latta entra nel locale, armato fino ai denti, accidenti che razza di alabarda che si porta dietro! Le urla della lattina si sentono fin qua fuori, sembra furioso per qualche cosa o qualcuno, non saprei, non presto molto attenzione. Ad un tratto ecco spuntare un carretto guidato da 3 individui, possibile che siano loro? Di già? Elros entra dentro ad investigare, speriamo non faccia niente di imprudente. Dopo qualche minuto sento la sua voce provenire dall'interno, lo stanno attaccando! Corro come fulmine dietro al locale, il carro è li, e sulla porta un uomo armato mi da le spalle, dentro un gran tafferuglio. Agisco in un istante, un affondo preciso e il malcapitato è morto, ma ce ne sono altri dentro, hanno chiuso Elros in un angolo. Ad un tratto lui riesce a scaraventare un poveretto a terra: "Cerchiamo di catturarne uno" dico. Lui prova a stordirlo, ma il colpo che gli infligge è troppo violento! Un suono sinistro, e il disgraziato si contorce a terra, il collo piegato in una guisa strana. La latta ambulante non è da meno, un bandito tenta di fuggire e quello con un volteggio della sua arma gli fa partire via la testa, ne rimane solo uno dannazione, non mi resta che tentare il tutto per tutto... mi getto sopra di lui, e con un agile mossa riesco a catturarlo in una presa ferrea. Tenta di liberarsi, ma è inutile, lo tengo ben stretto, è nostro e lo capisce anche lui, il panico lo prende e si arrende definitivamente piagnucolando e implorando pietà. E' fatta, ora non ci resta che procedere con l'interrogatorio. Sessione 12 - Di un prigioniero e una ladra maldestra. Dal Diario di Evrion E così i miei compagni hanno catturato un ragazzo. Sarà un piacere farlo a pezzi, moralmente e non solo... Vengo condotto a casa di un nuovo umano che pare essere pure lui interessato alle taglie su questa banda di ladruncoli. E' ben armato e a quanto pare è pure un'ex guardia. Meglio, potrebbe essermi d'aiuto nel caso mi imprigionino per la sciocchezzuola dell'incendio. L'interrogatorio è molto breve, il ragazzo si piscia addosso ancor prima di vedere il suo sangue. Abbiamo un luogo, ma che a quanto pare è nascosto con la magia. Ci serve vivo -ma non integro- ci deve condurre fino al posto, dove ci aspettano altre 15 persone e i due capi. Molto bene. Lo lasciamo in custodia di Aleyra e al nuovo umano; so di far male a fidarmi della donna ma io ed Elros dobbiamo recuperare le nostre cose alla locanda. Sapevo di fare male a fidarmi e infatti arrivati all'alba la ragazza non c'è. E' troppo stupida e avventata, finirà morta prima di tornare a casa. Accidenti, si sono svegliati prima che potessi marchiare il prigioniero, sono troppo teneri con lui. Niente gambe rotte, niente spada bollente, qui il torturato sono io. Tra l'altro sono così incompetenti che si sono messi in tre per uccidere un insetto, mah. Un ciclope in mezzo alla strada? E loro si offendono se lo provoco, dopo che già erano nella posizione di battaglia, mah, valli a capire questi umani. In ogni caso doveva far male vedendo le botte che ha tirato alle prime linee. Troviamo poco dopo la tana del suo compare, la ragazza va ad esplorare E QUELL'IDIOTA PER ASSICURARSI NON CI FOSSE NESSUNO TIRA UN SASSO! Tanti saluti all'effetto sorpresa. Un miracolo che non sia morta. Comunque il bottino è abbondante per una volta. Nessuno però accoglie la mia idea di sotterrarlo quindi via a tasche piene verso la locanda in mezzo al bosco. Sessione 13 - Locanda ed inseguimento Estratto dai pensieri di Elros … Finalmente la locanda, quel che doveva essere un semplice viaggetto di un paio di giorni si è trasformato in una caccia al ciclope. Se non altro ci ha fruttato un bel bottino… … pare ci sia posto solo nel sottotetto e a caro prezzo per giunta! mah sempre meglio che dormire qui fuori, i compari di sto giovane potrebbero sorprenderci nel sonno… …e invece sono qui dentro! 5 rozzi individui che conoscono chiaramente il nostro prigioniero, dovremo stare in guardia e cercare di fargli la festa a questi briganti… …questo mercante ci ha fatto proprio fare dei buoni affari! noi ci siamo liberati del peso e riforniti di pozioni utilissime… …Aleyra ha deciso di tenere d'occhio la loro stanza dall'interno della locanda, a noi toccherà verificare che non fuggano dalla finestra. Non possiamo permetterci che corrano ad avvisare i loro capi di quel che sta succedendo… …non è possibile, non c'è da nessuna parte! Eppure aveva detto che non avrebbe perso di vista la loro camera nemmeno per un secondo. Mi auguro soltanto che non se ne sia andata a zonzo con i suoi "contatti". va bene spassarsela con qualche amichetto ma in questo frangente c'è di mezzo l'intero gruppo e la missione stessa!… …Niente non si trova… chiediamo aiuto alle guardie della locanda.… …Gentile questo miliziano, ci ha aiutati a controllare tutte le stanze e della ladra non c'è traccia. non sembra che l'abbiano catturata i banditi perché se ne stanno buoni buoni con faccia angelica nella loro camera… …Faremo i turni per tenerli d'occhio, magari scopriamo qualcosa nel corso della nottata. Ottimo! inizia il ranger, posso andarmene a riposare, quelle mazzate da parte del ciclope mi hanno decisamente provato.… …notte tranquilla… ma la mattinata affatto!! Evrion ha scoperto delle tracce sotto la finestra dei malandrini! Orme pesanti come di chi stia trasportando un carico pesante!.Questi briganti si son presi la nostra compagna, ho un brutto presentimento sul suo destino una volta arrivata nel loro covo, dobbiamo assolutamente raggiungerli.… …Eccoli in lontananza, non sono tutti ma almeno potremmo costringerli a raccontarci dove l'hanno nascosta.… …Ottima mira elfo! gli hai proprio dato il benservito a quello la…ma cosa… ATTENTI! sono sugli alberi quei maledetti!… … bene e con questo siamo a quattro, però di Aleyra e del loro capo non c'è traccia. Dovremo affrettarci.… …è furbo quel brigante, non fa che seminare la strada di trappole e puntualmente il nostro ranger va a testarne l'efficacia di persona, non so quanta altra fortuna possa avere per oggi.… … Laggiù! è sicuramente lui! e scommetto che in quel fagotto che ha sulle spalle c'è quel che cerchiamo!… … è stata MOLTO fortunata! sta bene e sembra che non le abbiano fatto niente di male a parte qualche bottarella… in testa.… … e quindi il ponte sarebbe qui? che diamine! ma questa è magia!! Sangue sul glifo insieme alla parola magica... ci tornerà senz'altro utile… …e così questo sarebbe il loro covo... dobbiamo studiarlo per bene non possiamo certo assaltarlo direttamente… …Mi hanno stranamente dato ascolto! se avessimo mandato il prigioniero da loro per tendergli una trappola. egli sicuramente avrebbe vuotato il sacco e la trappola l'avrebbero fatta a noi! Molto meglio studiarne il comportamento ed acciuffarli mentre escono alla spicciolata… …Ogni notte dobbiamo tornare indietro oltre al ponte, non è salutare passarla all'addiaccio nella foresta delle tenebre. troppo pericoloso!… …e i primi due cacciatori li abbiamo fatti fuori. l'elfo cercherà di attirarli fuori con la freccia fischiona, speriamo funzioni.… …ha funzionato eccome! eccone tre a cavallo. c'è anche uno dei due gemelli. ottimo.. anche questi sono sistemati! ne restano davvero pochi. suppongo che la ladra vorrà prendersi un souvenir del capo… che crudeltà inutile.… Sessione 14 - Assalto al fortino Diario di Aleyra Bene, tre sono andati, resta da decidere come affrontare gli altri. L'elfo lancia un'altra freccia d'avvertimento, chissà che non ci riesca di ripetere il colpo? Aspettiamo invano a quanto sembra, a questo punto dato che saranno tutti in allarme la mossa migliore è tentare un assalto silenzioso del forte. Bene, eccoci in vista ora dovremo solo... ma che diavolo? Accidenti le sentinelle hanno visto l'elfo e la lattina, li stanno bersagliando, ma forse è meglio così, mentre loro attraggono l'attenzione io ed Elros potremo aggirare il complesso e penetrare di nascosto, uccidendo le altre sentinelle ed infine correre ad aprire i portoni. La prima sentinella è andata, è stato facile dal momento che non mi ha visto nemmeno arrivare, ora non resta che dirigerci alla prossima torre, il percorso più sicuro è passare attraverso le tende, ci forniranno copertura, e ci daranno l'opportunità di dare un occhiata all'interno non visti. Ecco ci siamo quasi, ma perché diamine staranno esultando così? Che sia successo qualcosa a quei due disgraziati? Un momento, stanno aprendo le porte! Ma cosa sta succeden... "SONO ANCHE QUI!" E' il grido frenetico di un nanerottolo che ci ha visto. Ci siamo impossessati della seconda torretta e da qui possiamo vedere cosa sta succedendo, accidenti, il gemello punta dritto verso di noi, meglio tagliare la corda, con un balzo Elros è a terra e da quel che sembra ha ingaggiato un nemico dietro la tenda (forse il "tappo" malefico), io mi accingo a seguire il suo esempio ma d'improvviso vedo spuntare due tizi dal portone spalancato, con un gesto fulmineo lancio un pugnale al più vicino anche se è troppo lontano, e lo inchiodo a terra. Ho scavalcato le mura per girare attorno al forte, con un po' di fortuna riuscirò a trovare gli altri, eccoli li infatti, sembrano entrambi malconci, ma vivi, forse non tutto è perduto. Elros sta facendo volare pezzi di corpi a destra e a manca, come al solito, la latta si è impossessata di un arma nemica, ma senza il suo scudo mi sembra in difficoltà, forse è meglio se cerco di... ARGH! Che botta ragazzi, sento le forze che mi abbandonano, il dolore è terribile, è meglio se mi fingo svenuta. La pugna non sembra procedere per il meglio, questi tipi non la finiscono più di bere pozioni a garganella, di questo passo finiremo per esaurire tutte le nostre risorse, Elros mi sembra già dare segni di stanchezza, questa impresa lo sta mettendo davvero a dura prova. Vittoria finalmente! Possiamo tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ora il forte è in mano nostra, il bottino è piuttosto consistente, ma come c'era da aspettarsi le trappole abbondavano, alcune magiche per giunta! Ma quel che conta è che ora il malloppo è nostro e, cosa non trascurabile, abbiamo dei cavalli per trasportarlo, ma mi domando cosa ci sia dentro questi edifici abbandonati, forse varrebbe la pena di andare a darci un occhiata. Sessione 15 - L'incontro in città e le sberlone in faccia Dal diario di Vault Aguilera A volte mi chiedo cosa posso aver mai fatto di così tremendo ai capi per meritarmi tutto questo male. Sarà per quella volta che Numero Due trovò sua figlia seduta sulla mia faccia o perché sua moglie attendeva il turno in un angolo? Comunque ho incontrato la contatta. Il contatto. Insomma, la babbiona. Mi illudo troppo, eppure il compito era semplice, doveva solo uccidere quello stupido dei suoi compari, e invece non è stata buona nemmeno ad appiccare un incendio alla sua casa come si deve! Penso sia frigida ed è il minore dei problemi ora. E' andato tutto a rotoli, ma siamo riuscite ad anticipare lo scimmione e arrivare prima di lui dai suoi amici. L'ho anche presa a sberloni con la scusa di mettere su la solita storiella del "Così fingiamo che abbia iniziato lui" e io blablaba l'elfa buona che l'ha salvata, ma ho sottovalutato i suoi compari, non se la son bevuta del tutto. Penso in ogni caso che all'elfo non importi granché e preferisca me allo scimmione: punto a mio favore. Alla fine quel tizio è riuscito a tornare al campo e ho dovuto forzare ancora la messa in scena, l'ho accusato di far parte di una banda di assassini inventata di sana pianta e che il mio compito era proteggere loro. Che risate, ah le risate! L'aspirante ovviamente non mi ha fatto la cortesia di smettere di respirare autonomamente e liberarmi di questo stupido e ingrato compito. Provvederò prima o poi, andassero a cercar pepite nelle grotte di Sh'taar quei beoni dei capi. Quando tornerò magari avranno qualche nuova figlia o nipote, chissà. SE tornerò. Sessione 16 - Esplorazione delle rovine sotto alla mia Fortezza Dal Diario di Evrion Zel'hatul Dopo la turbolenta giornata precedente, decidiamo di andare ad esplorare per testare le abilità della nuova acquisita. Sperando non ci tiri qualche scherzo, bella è bella l'elfa, ma il suo fascino non comprometterà i miei piani. L'esplorazione è va a rilento, c'è molto buio. Ci sono diversi scheletri contro cui non posso nulla. Aberranti mostruosità, per fortuna c'ha pensato l'umano. Il posto sembra essere davvero grande, perlopiù vuoto. Scheletri di quelli che erano una volta gli abitanti ogni tanto ci attaccano, mi piacerebbe sapere quale maledizione li ha colpiti per trasformarli per sempre in orrende creature. Ci imbattiamo persino in un piccolo tesoretto, la maldestra ragazza fa la sua parte come può. Almeno sta fruttando qualcosa esplorare questo posto....UN TAPPETO! AHAHAHAH! Un tappeto mi ha portato via l'essere più maldestro che esista.. l'ha stritolata e puff! Prima che potessimo liberarla. E'andata. Morta. Incredibile... ne ha passate tante ed è stata uccisa dalla tappezzeria di una rovina. Dobbiamo scappare in fretta dalle rovine, una mummia -maledetti non morti!- ha maledetto i miei due compagni rimasti, li sto portando in superficie per accudirli al meglio! No, sono troppo gravi, bisogna trovare un guaritore vero, la mia medicina d'urgenza non basta, ci vuole della magia. Si torna in città. A malincuore abbandonerò la mia Fortezza per qualche giorno. Sessione 17 - Il ritorno in città con qualche sorpresa. Estratto dai pensieri di Elros … Cosa mi è successo?… mi sento da schifo! e anche Vault non sembra passarsela tanto bene, mi sento svenire.... ... ma sono su un carretto! Evrion ci sta riportando in città. Se si è scomodato dal suo "trono" nel suo "fortino" vuol che non ci resterà granché da vivere. Piove per giunta! che tempo orribile per viaggiare… …Sono in una stanza.. mi sembra di averla già vista.. ma certo, la locanda nella foresta! Ma cos'è questo procione nella stanza? Ottimo, l'elfo ha già impugnato l'arco... lo scaccerà via lui... ... altro che procione.. questo è un qualche mutaforma! Una specie di druido, speriamo possa aiutarci... …Di nuovo in viaggio, e con lo sconosciuto al seguito.... …per gli dei! questo evoca fulmini! penso proprio che quella melma non abbia gradito affatto... …finalmente in città! ed ora di corsa a cercare un prete! per curami o per ungermi che sia. Pare che sia stato maledetto dalla mummia come anche Vault, ma io in più ho anche una seconda ed antichissima maledizione, chissà chi è stato così gentile da appiopparmela sulle spalle.... …Oh no ci risiamo! Queste donne, elfe o umane che siano, hanno sempre da andare in giro per conto loro, "contatti" li chiamava Aleyra..... ... HAHAHA un tappeto Aleyra è stata uccisa(?) da un tappeto, hahah non ci crederà nessuno tant'è che inizio a sospettare di aver vissuto un sogno.... ... Pare che in città non abbiano dimenticato "Senz'armi", tanto meglio così che son stato curato ad un prezzo più che ragionevole! purtroppo la maledizione antica non sono riusciti a rimuoverla, dovrò andare nel quartiere mistico per scoprirne qualcosa di più"... …Anche Vault sembra stare meglio... ... Come come? Aduran la conosce? Sono entrambi del Faerun?? iniziamo ad essere in troppi in questo mondo ... …beh pare che dovremo cercare tutti assieme un modo per tornare a casa, tanto vale passare dal sarto per procurargli dei vestiti perché dobbiamo assolutamente parlare con la famiglia Silvermoon... ... Siamo riusciti smerciare quasi tutto il bottino, rimane giusto il carillon d'oro che ho scoperto appartenere ad una famiglia nobile di Azuras, mi premurerò di farglielo riavere... …Ma Vault non sembra della stessa idea! Ferma o chiamo le guardie!... …in banca, nei nostri conti, abbiamo creato le deleghe a nostro reciproco favore, qui la vita è davvero imprevedibile, e corta... …Finalmente da Kel Morian…chissà se avremo delle risposte... ... Il maestro ha bisogno dei consulti di maestro Cletus, chissà se lui ci potrà aiutare... …a quanto pare questa pioggia interminabile è la famosa stagione delle piogge, e sembra essere in anticipo di un mese! una cosa inaudita dando credito ai maestri, pare c'entri con noi e la profezia... …questa strana maledizione risale a prima del periodo buio, come anche le strane rune magiche trovate nella foresta delle tenebre, dovrò iniziare a farmela piacere perché qui nessuno ha idea di come rimuoverla… …Dakara ha delle catacombe piene di non morti, pensa te. nessuno ce ne aveva mai parlato. Forse è li che si rintana il vampiro omicida... ... il fortino nella foresta è stato riconosciuto da Cletus come un'antichissima prigione, in cui veniva praticata la schiavitù! Si è detto molto interessato a visitarla, lo accompagneremo quando torneremo, se torneremo, a ripulire quelle grotte prigioni... ... Il nuovo venuto, nonostante sia elfo, è MOLTO più gentile degli altri due, si è anche reso disponibile ad insegnarmi la loro lingua; nonostante mi stia affezionando ad Evrion faccio sempre fatica a digerire i suoi modi bruschi e metodi poco ortodossi.. Dell'elfa non parliamone nemmeno... ... Non sono sicuro di voler sapere come, però Vault ci ha procurato i permessi per transitare nei quartieri nobiliari.. Famiglia Silvermoon stiamo arrivando!... ... Gran bella casa! peccato che la signora non abbia saputo aiutarci in nessun modo… degli scritti di Gialdin nessuno ne sa niente.. siamo di nuovo senza niente in mano, per di più ci ha invitati ad un festa mondana Odio questi eventi, troppa gente frivola con cui relazionarsi. ... …Quel simbolo, è innegabile! appartiene a Corellon! è molto sospetto che questo pavimento molto antico, sia sopravvissuto alla ristrutturazione della casa!... ... c'è un spiffero che proviene da dietro una libreria, sostiene Vault, mi chiedo se non abbia bevuto troppo a questa festa..Pare di no, hanno trovato una piccola runa, identica in tutto e per tutto a quella dell'illusione nella foresta. Vediamo che funziona anche allo stesso modo. Un passaggio! Qui c'è polvere di chissà quanti anni.. vediamo dove porta, ma prima ripristiniamo l'illusione... ... Centro!! questo è proprio lo studio di Gialdin! gli scritti sono così antichi che si sfaldano soltanto a fissarli intensamente. Però tra le varie cose troviamo una mappa! è vecchia, ma assomiglia decisamente alla mappa del mondo che abbiamo visto,. questo mondo.... ... Un punto esclamativo qui a sud ovest, sembra essere dalle parti di Azuras. e un punto interrogativo a nord delle paludi.. chissà cosa c'è laggiù..... ... ma che diavolo! il baule ha preso vita! si sta mangiando Vault!... …non ci posso credere. Il mobilio in questo mondo è la cosa più letale che ci sia [ I.K.E.A = Instrument to Kill Efficiently and Automatically] Se non fosse per il nuovo compagno, con le sue invocazioni di cura, a quest'ora la bell'elfa sarebbe una nuvoletta di polvere dorata.... ... Purtroppo però è davvero conciata male! come possiamo uscire da qui con lei in questo stato?... Sessione 18 - Ritorno al fortino ed ennesima dimostrazione di acume di Evrion Dal diario di Vault Aguilera Devo essere svenuta mentre quel baule dentato mi stritolava, comunque pare che io ce l'abbia fatta anche stavolta. E, al solito, quei tre fetenti ne hanno approfittato per denudarmi: mi farò una collana coi loro miseri piselli. Grazie alle mie magnifiche doti siamo usciti dalla villa e ci siamo diretti al fortino per sistemare le ultime cose e terminare l'esplorazione delle rovine prima di procedere verso Azuras. Pare che al di sotto ci fossero delle grotte notevoli, ci siamo fatti delle belle scivolate, abbiam preso dei funghetti interessanti e siam finiti culi a terra in una sorta di tempietto rivelatosi la casa di un simpatico demone d'ombra. C'erano dodici statue enormi e quattro altarini da cui partivano dei canali verso un foro nel pavimento al centro del tempio: era più che chiaro che bisognasse versare qualcosa - SANGUE SANGUE SANGUE - in quelle ciotole, ma lo stupido elfo che pensa di mangiare carne di volpe ogni mattina ha ben visto di usare la spada d'oro nel foro a terra, così, d'impulso. Sì, ha risvegliato la creatura d'ombra. Sì, ha anche tentato di fuggire come il coniglio qual è. No, non siamo morti. No, non bastava sconfiggerlo con le armi per eliminarlo. Che Cyric si faccia una collana con le budella di quell'elfo prima che lo faccia io. Sessione 19 - Di come senza di me sarebbero tutti morti, al solito Dal diario di Vault Aguilera Alla fine avevo ragione, per distruggere quel demone bastava versare un po' del nostro sangue negli altarini e non abbiamo nemmeno dovuto sprecare ulteriore tempo, ci han pensato quei bestioni di pietra. Peccato però, sarebbe stato divertente vedere qualche nuvoletta d'oro ad opera di quella creatura, per una volta non sarebbe stata colpa del mobilio. Le belle statuine ci hanno anche fatto uscire fuori e son rimaste a protezione del fortino malandato di quell'elfo bruttarello. Sulla strada per Azuras ho nuovamente salvato le chiappe a questi tre beoni (insieme all'elfo mangiaerba, che a quanto pare può essermi utile non solo per curarmi) ottenendo informazioni, in locanda su dei cagnoni mostruosi che appunto ci siam trovati poi sulla via poco dopo pranzo. Bruttarello l'ha steso con una sola freccia, notevole. Devo ricordarmi di non pestargli i piedi, non in maniera troppo evidente. dormi [[Evrion] ti ruba il diario e scrive un lungo elogio alla sua impresa di uccidere una boulette con una sola freccia, sovrascrivendo anche alcuni tuoi pensieri] Ho preso i suoi artiglioni e una volta in città ne ho barattati un po' con un fabbro: mi ha fatto tre kurki molto comodi da avvelenare e mi avanzano ancora due artigli grezzi. Mi sto ancora mangiando le mani per quell'umano che aveva deciso di spedire il carillon alla famiglia Lionsgate, se avessi potuto consegnarlo a mano avrei avuto una buona scusa per chiedere una raccomandazione per poter parlare con alcuni saggi dell'Accademia di qua sulla torre. Poco importa: siamo entrati lo stesso, io ovviamente per prima mentre gli altri tre stavano a sporcarsi le braghe come dei poppanti. Siamo riusciti a salvarci le chiappe anche stavolta, e abbiamo ucciso un drago. Uso il plurale per darmi più importanza, sarebbero morti anche stavolta senza di me; ci siam trovati sul tetto della torre e quando siam scesi SORPRESONA: siamo nell'82. Sì, 350 anni prima di quando siamo entrati. Odio queste stupide cose. Stronzino è morto. Elfo Bruttarello ne soffre, è evidente, secondo me c'era del tenero fra loro due, oltre al sesso. Cyric ha deciso di custodirmi sotto la sua ala comunque, con un'altra gran botta di culo abbiamo trovato quel babbeo di Gialdin. Non c'è bisogno che spieghi ancora come io abbia fornito il mio contributo fondamentale convincendolo ad unirsi a noi mentre l'unica trovata di quelli là è stata "Ehi facci un autografo": MA SI PUO'ESSERE COSì TONTI? L'ho convinto senza mostrare le tette, sicuramente preferisce gli uomini. Non starò a spiegare tutto questo gomitolo di accavallamenti temporali per cui lui era là nel passato per incontrare noi che venivamo casualmente dal futuro mentre cercavamo di capire come fosse sparito, mi viene un dolore alle tempie fortissimo solo all'idea di riordinare i pezzi. Ad ogni buon conto ora verrà con noi a Vorash, nelle paludi. Magari è la volta buona che torniamo a casa per davvero. ****manca parte relativa alla prima parte del viaggio con gialdin**** Sessione 20 - Viaggio e vecchie conoscenze Estratto dai pensieri di Elros …detesto gli orchi, figuriamoci se fanno pure i prepotenti. In definitiva hanno avuto quello che si meritano… …la strada continua a salire, dobbiamo stare attenti a non cadere di sotto oppure andremo a nutrire i pesci del lago koral… …inizia a fare davvero freddo, speriamo che questi abiti ci proteggano … …Attenti al masso! quell'affare è davvero grosso per scagliare massi del genere!… … lupacchiotti scacciati, speriamo di arrivare in fretta in città, questo viaggio si è rivelato ben più rischioso di quanto immaginassi… … non si riesce a dormire in pace! cosa ci sta attaccando? Questi così li ho già visti, sembrano i morti ambulanti di Fulgariss! come fanno ad essere qui anni e anni prima? Che c'entri qualcosa con quella strana tempesta di fulmini della notte scorsa sopra la foresta? Magari c'è una relazione nonostante tutto questo intervallo di tempo… …Ecco spiegato il misfatto! la miniera di questa città si è infestata improvvisamente di zombie. forse l'origine è una malattia e non esperimenti di un pazzo… … Aduran passerà la notte in quarantena per verificare che non sia stato infettato dal morso degli zombi, speriamo stia bene domani… …Dei proteggeteci! hanno ammassato decine e decine di corpi nella piazza cittadina e non vogliono bruciarli! stanotte moriremo tutti!… … speriamo di convincere i capi del villaggio a bruciare i non-cadaveri..… …sembra che si siano convinti, domani andremo poi a scoprire cosa è successo nella miniera, ci hanno promesso che in cambio potremo portarci via tutto l'oro che riusciamo a trasportare. vedo già dei balugini di cupidigia negli occhi di Evrion e di Vault, chissà cosa si inventeranno per arricchirsi ulteriormente… … Gialdin ha scoperto che dalle miniere c'è un vecchio passaggio che porta proprio in mezzo alla foresta delle manticore, questa si che è fortuna! Possiamo aiutare questa gente senza perdere troppo tempo nel nostro viaggio… … speriamo che questa notte passi senza intop…. come non detto, presto! corriamo ad aiutare le guardie… …mostri eliminati, vediamo che fine ha fatto il nostro compagno, sarà diventato un non morto o meno? spero di no.Ottimo, sta benone! vediamo allora di prepararci per domani… …e così queste sono le famose miniere, incomincia l'epurazione… …quell'armadio si muove, un povero minatore! chissà cos'ha da raccontarci… …eccoli! appena hanno visto un po di oro hanno perso il lume della ragione (ammesso che l'abbiano mai avuto), si vogliono mettere a spicconare rumorosamente nel bel mezzo di una miniera infestata? Almeno avessero controllato prima che la via fosse libera… Sessione 21 - Le miniere di Cimmeria Diario di Aduran La pulizia delle miniere procede, anche se con difficoltà, ad ogni curva è un fermarsi ad ascoltare se non vi siano ancora questi cosi barcollanti, già un paio di volte ci hanno circondato, e abbiamo dovuto sudare parecchio per non essere sopraffatti, mi chiedo quanto durerà ancora. Nessun sopravvissuto ha saputo dirci niente riguardo alla venuta di questi affari, forse qui nel tempio di Geodude (qualunque Dio sia) troveremo delle risposte, ma le porte sono sbarrate ed io non ho pronto alcun incantesimo per entrarvi. Subito quel rinnegato del deserto mi ha guardato malissimo, ma cosa pretende dal momento che mi sono preparato solo per potergli salvare la pelle durante tutti questi scontri? A risolvere la questione ci ha pensato Gialdin, una breve preghiera al suo dio ed è riuscito a passare attraverso la soglia senza difficoltà, peccato che i sopravvissuti e il sacerdote all'interno non abbiano alcuna idea di cosa stia accadendo, come tutti gli altri. Questi umani e la loro avidità! Si danno tanto da fare a contrastare le forze della natura senza comprenderle in nome del progresso e alla fine guarda dove li ha portati! Oramai non ci resta che andare a controllare la parte più profonda di questo budello, chissà che non si riesca a fare un po' di luce su questo mistero un volta là? Ma cosa fanno quei due degenerati? Ancora a spicconare l'oro? Mi domando cosa possa avere spinto questi elfi su una strada così corrotta? Oramai comincio a disperare di poter riportare il beduino sulla giusta via, per quanto riguarda l'altra invece, le cose vanno di male in peggio, devo tenerla d'occhio più attentamente, quella è capace di ucciderci nel sonno solo perché le è passato per il cervello. Uhm quest'ultima grotta sembra piuttosto grande, chissà che... ehi cos'è questo rumore? Elros fa alcuni passi in avanti, e si guarda rapidamente attorno, ad un tratto un grido: "ATTENTI! C'E'QUALCOSA SUL SOFFITTO!!!" E' vero lo sento anch'io, qualcosa si muove lassù, un tonfo sinistro, e a terra giace un cadavere scempiato. Altri di quei cosi barcollanti spuntano dall'oscurità, ma non finiscono mai?! Mentre siamo impegnati a combatterli ecco spuntare all'improvviso due strane creature, lancio loro una rapida occhiata, delle cose così brutte dovrebbero essere facili da riconoscere, eppure non è così, non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa siano. Una cosa sola so, questi affari sono pericolosi, i morsi che stanno sferrando non lasciano addito a equivoci. Ma quanti ce ne sono?! Da dove arrivano queste bestie, meglio tentare di cercarne la fonte prima che sia troppo tardi, stiamo tutti esaurendo le nostre energie e se questo scontro si protrarrà ancora per molto dubito che riusciremo a reggere, meglio controllare nella galleria da cui provengono. La luce magica scaccia le ombre, ah eccola li la fonte dei nostri guai! Mmmh però! Minaccioso quel, quel... PER CORELLON! COSA CAVOLO E'QUELLO? NON MUORE DANNAZZIONE NON MUORE! Ho perfino provato a gelargli il soffitto sotto le zampe per farlo cadere a terra ma non c'è verso di tirarlo giù, per gli dei! Oramai ho esaurito quasi tutte le mie energie, dobbiamo ammazzarlo prima che sia troppo tardi! Finalmente, siano ringraziati gli spiriti della natura, ce l'abbiamo fatta, siamo salvi, ma in che condizioni siamo ridotti! Sarà meglio riprenderci prima di proseguire oltre in questa sconclusionata avventura. Sessione 22 - La foresta delle mantìcore Estratto dai pensieri di Elros …E si rientra… non bramo certo di ritornare in quelle miniere, sopratutto ora che ho visto cosa contengono… e la parte vecchia poi… chissà cosa troveremo laggiù.… …Acqua, a quanto pare quaggiù c'è solo acqua da ogni parte.… … Aduran è andato in esplorazione e, stando a quanto dice lui, non sembra essere lungo il tragitto subacqueo, andrò a controllare. Effettivamente non è lunga, torno ad avvisare gli altri che possono farcela, anche se il vecchietto non lo vedo bene. … …non posso crederci, quel fastidioso e grassissimo gatto non vuole entrare in acqua… e per di più il proprietario sta a piagnucolare al micio cercando di convincerlo… non passeremo mai di là.… … siamo giunti ad un compromesso. Aduran si trasformerà in squalo e si papperà il micetto, almeno temporaneamente. Buona idea! così aiuterà nella traversata pure Gialdin.… …siamo di la! Ma questa è ancora acqua! una immensa pozza d'acqua. Vado in esplorazione, speriamo non sia molto più lungo il tunnel. C'è un bivio! a sinistra si sale! via!… …Aria!!! c'è una bolla d'aria qui, perfetto aiuterà tutti nella traversata… … ok ce la possono fare tutti, speriamo in bene… … sarà l'ultimo questo tunnel sommerso? speriamo di si, Gialdin e Aduran stavano per affogare! sono venuti su cianotici che nemmeno il giorno della loro nascita erano così rossi!… …attenti a quelle liane! ma cosa? oddio mi sto sciogliendo! mi sto sciogliendo! mi sto sciogliendo è la fine, che mondo crudele!… …una tossina? sono ancora tutto intero? sembrava davvero reale!… …finalmente fuori e... foresta, foresta a non finire in ogni direzione. Siamo a cavallo.… …Quel coso nel cielo che cos'è? è molto molto lontano ma sembra anche essere molto molto grande. Un Roc! aiuto! Se questo ci vede, e ci vede benissimo, ci pappa in un sol boccone!… …piante piante piante! solo piante pericolose e carnivore in questa foresta! per fortuna che il druido si è trasformato in bel pennuto altrimenti veniva ingoiato in un sol boccone, quella pianta era enorme!… …Gialdin, leggendo il libro sulla foresta, ha scoperto che qui da qualche parte ci dovrebbe essere una caverna dietro una cascata piena di funghi di cura, utilissimi!… …ecco il fiume! mettiamoci in viaggio… Sessione 23 - Le cascate da cui non sono cascato Diario di Evrion Ecco la cascata sotto cui si nasconde la grotta dai funghi miracolosi. Nonostante Gialdin ci curi di tanto in tanto, il rischio di morire è sempre troppo alto. Il modo più rapido per scendere è farsi aiutare dall'aquila gigante in cui si trasforma Aduran. Va tutto bene per i primi, anche se vengono attaccati da un orso. Il problema è quando deve portare giù me. Nonostante le indicazioni di volteggiare piano altrimenti oltre a cadere non avevo nessuna possibilità di colpire l'orso con le mie frecce, il druido ha la buona pensata di precipitarsi giù. Ho rischiato l'osso del collo per questo stupido, nonostante ciò l'ho lasciato in vita, mi sto rammollendo. Finita la disavventura volante, trovare i funghi è stato facile. Affrontare i pipistrelli un po'meno, ma ne siamo usciti. Il viaggio nel bosco prosegue tranquillamente finché non incrociamo un Treant. Lo scorgo nel fitto del bosco e per fortuna il buon senso frena la mia mano dall'incoccare una freccia infuocata. L'Antico Guardiano del Bosco ci indicherà la strada per il tempio in cambio di un piccolo favore: uccidere degli ogre che si sono insediati nel bosco. Un compito facile, non corriamo rischi e riusciamo a ripulire la zona, nonostante ci scappi il capo degli ogre, ma continuava a diventare invisibile ai nostri occhi quel bastardo. Da solo comunque non costituirà un pericolo né per noi né per il bosco. E' ora che il Treant rispetti la sua parte di patto. Sessione 24 - Vorash Primo incontro con Xellos Sessione 25 - La freccia assassina Combattimento contro il mago del fulmine Sessione 26 - Il Mago del fulmine Dal diario personale di Gialdin di Silverymoon Nel suo ultimo respiro mi ha passato alcuni suoi ricordi... però in modo disconnesso e a tratti incoerente: una nube di ricordi non miei mi inonda la mente come un torrente in piena. Anche lei! Anche lei, come me, come i miei compagni di viaggio, comparve su una spiaggia insieme ad altre 3 persone. Per la precisione lei comparve nel profondo sud est, molto dopo di me, nell'anno 400. Non capiva dove fosse e come ci fosse arrivata, come tutti noi del resto. I suoi compagni morirono tutti in una nuvola di fumo dorata durante il lungo viaggio per Dakara. Entrò a far parte del tempio di Zapdos. La vita a Dakara non gli piaceva quindi si trasferì a Pandurass dove conobbe una donna che poi sposò... In seguito fondò e rimase sempre a Fulgariss. Adottarono 2 orfanelle. 20 Anni dopo un gruppo di vampiri di passaggio nella zona fece incursione al villaggio mentre lei era stata richiamata a Dakara per conto del tempio. Di ritorno dal viaggio a Pandurass fu avvertita di quanto successo, corse a Fulgariss e il villaggio era vuoto e tutta la sua famiglia era presumibilmente morta. Disperata cercò la tana dei vampiri, li trovò rintanati nelle rovine di Bulduum. Lì purtroppo incontrò la sua figlia più piccola la quale cercò di morderla, fu costretta a vaporizzala con le sue stesse mani. Nelle profondità della montagna incontro misteriosamente una sua conoscenza del Fearun che le diede un cristallo e le disse che con esso poteva cambiare il destino suo e di tante altre persone e che esso le avrebbe concesso di tornare a casa nel suo mondo. All'inizio non capiva il potere che possedeva ma ben presto riuscì a controllarlo correndo non pochi rischi. Usando l'energia dei fulmini e la sua conoscenza di alcuni di quei simboli strani iniziò a fare esperimenti prima sui morti poi sui vivi. Voleva creare un incantesimo che spazzasse via tutti i vampiri dal mondo in un colpo solo. Fece tutto ciò di nascosto e facendosi passare per un fantomatico "Mago del fulmine" Il tentativo fu un successo per metà: vaporizzò all'istante tutti i vampiri della zona nord ovest dell'isola ma trasformò tutti gli abitanti in esseri in uno stato ne vivo ne morto, una sorta di malattia magica. Lasciò la zona, chiuse tutti gli infetti dentro il villaggio e si diresse verso Kluduum (nell'estremo nord, oltre il grande mare di sabbia) quando vide comparire quattro persone dal nulla sulla spiaggia. A giudicare dall'aspetto dovevano essere 2 dei 4 miei attuali compagni. Lei capì subito da dove venissero, mossa da uno strano istinto di solidarietà che neanche lei comprese fino in fondo fece comparire il baule ma solo quello, la loro forza di volontà ed inconscio ha fatto comparire il contenuto. Il baule era solo un vettore psicologico, qualcosa che li facesse immaginare l'oggetto più utile di cui avessero bisogno in quel momento. A Kluduum scoprì il reale potere della torre di Asuras quindi volò in tutta fretta verso la città. Attraversò il ponte della torre e cercò così di andare nel passato per di arrivare prima della morte della sua amata, ma la torre la spedì molto più indietro. Provò a rientrarci per tornare indietro ma non funzionava e un sentimento la pervase, come se avesse uno scopo in questo tempo. Ormai sconfortata e non sapendo più cosa fare cercò Vorash, il posto con cui sentiva di aver sempre avuto un legame sin dalla prima volta che ha ricevuto il cristallo. Non fu per lei difficile trovarlo. Appena arrivata capì che il suo cristallo veniva da questo posto sala con le nuvole. Inoltre capì che Vorash è un enorme catalizzatore energetico per i cristalli. Usando un amuleto che aveva trovato in una delle stanze del tempio, il quale le consentiva di appendere il contenuto di un libro semplicemente toccandolo, scoprì che sul soffitto era presente lo stesso potere presente nella torre di Asuras ma, ironia della sorte, con lei non funzionava, rischiò quasi di morire lanciandosi nel vuoto. Sconfortata cerco di risolvere dal passato il problema del futuro. Usando il simbolo di enorme potere che conosceva cercò di incanalare tanta energia da poterlo non solo attivare ma massimizzare e modificare secondo il suo volere. Si concentrò sul cristallo così da creare una enorme tempesta per portare abbastanza energia per far si che il simbolo creasse un incantesimo esplosivo che distruggesse tuttele creature non morte presenti sull'isola, c'era quasi riuscita quando. Siamo arrivati noi e la freccia posseduta dall'elfo arciere la uccise. Freccia di non so quale natura, di una potenza inaudita, mi domando se ne abbia altre. Grazie a lei ora so come tornare a casa ma i miei sventurati compagni di viaggio, non possedendo un cristallo, sono bloccati qui. Ma c'è speranza, la maga era in possesso di un libro chiamato "il libro del mondo" in cui essa aveva trovato informazioni sui cristalli e quindi presumibilmente su come trovare degli altri. Unico problema il libro si trova in una stanza segreta in un laboratorio nascosto sotto alla città di Fulgariss, nel loro presente. Abbiamo approfittato delle stanze di questo tempio per riposarci. Una volta svegli dovranno lanciarsi dal tetto. Spero che andrà tutto bene. Sessione 27 - Il libro del mondo Diario di Elros La nottata ci permise di riprenderci dallo spavento del giorno prima, la nuova giornata prometteva davvero bene ed è persino tornato il bel tempo. Eravamo pronti a salutare Gialdin e ritornare nel nostro tempo, peccato che il modo per tornarci non ci entusiasmava più di tanto. Un balzo della fede dal tetto del tempio verso il futuro di centinaia di anni richiedeva una discreta dose di coraggio od incoscienza. Per fortuna andò tutto bene; ci ritrovammo nello stesso posto anche se sensibilmente eroso dal tempo e divorato dall'avanzare della foresta. Grazie all'ottimo senso dell'orientamento di Evrion ci siamo incamminati alla volta di Bulduum, poi da li sarebbe stato facile raggiungere Pandurass e poi Fulgariss. Il viaggio passò senza troppi intoppi, solo qualche scaramuccia con gli animali della foresta e l'incontro con una ninfa di bellezza abbagliante. Una volta raggiunte le rovine naniche, ci siam presi la briga di verificare che fossimo effettivamente nel nostro tempo controllando i segni del nostro precedente passaggio e ne approfittammo per riempire le ampolle d'acqua per il vecchio maestro di Dakara. Da li proseguimmo verso Pandurass dove raccontammo le nostre avventure a Mastro Gould. Non sembrava particolarmente interessato alle nostre vicende ne tanto meno a quelle del suo avo Gialdin. Imparammo che il villaggio di Fulgariss era stato ripopolato e questo poteva essere un problema per la nostra ricerca, pertanto ci incamminammo al più presto verso la nostra meta. Trovammo il villaggio in ricostruzione. Ancora si potevano scorgere i segni di un dirompente incendio che aveva divorato un discreto numero di edifici. Se solo sapessero le circostanze nelle quali divampò. Riuscimmo con relativa facilità a rientrare nei sotterranei del tempio, ed ora, sapendo cosa cercare, trovammo piuttosto in fretta un passaggio segreto che ci era sfuggito al nostro primo viaggio. Sopra un piedistallo era riposto un antichissimo libro con degli strani segni sul cuoio della copertina, quasi formavano un volto. Per gli Dei! era davvero un volto e quel libro parlava! Il libro del mondo era una cosa viva! Con quanta spocchiosità poi si rivolgeva a noi! Suppongo che dopotutto stare da soli per anni ed anni rinchiuso in un sotterraneo non faccia bene all'umore. Sembra che questo libro conosca tutto quel che è accaduto, tutto quel che accade e tutto quello che accadrà. Probabilmente conosce anche di più ma non ha semplicemente voglia di dircelo. Dopo tanto sproloquiare e dopo avergli promesso che io sarò il suo nuovo custode/portatore in giro per il mondo si è finalmente deciso, seppur controvoglia, a raccontarci quel che sa circa le rimanenti pietre del potere. Bofonchiò così di malavoglia e a bassa voce che credevamo stesse continuando ad insultarci gratuitamente, mentre in realtà ci stava raccontando cose di vitale importanza. Disse qualcosa del genere: "Junsei, i più potenti ed i più protetti. '' ''Dovremo andare all'origine del mondo, dove caldo e freddo coesistono, dove nessuno potrà andare. Creato da creatore di mondi. '' ''Clatu barada nictu è una frase potente. '' ''Bisogna imparare a vivere senza luce, degli occhi non ci si può fidare. '' ''Fa attenzione! non tornare mai indietro. '' ''Se va male un fuoco rosso (può aiutare?). '' ''Una pietra incisa ti aiuta. '' ''Ad una sola domanda ciascuno risponde, ma solo uno di loro sarà sincero. '' ''Uno specchio può sembrare ma in due ti aprirà. '' ''Andare da soli verso la luce.." Parole un po criptiche, però il primo indizio sembrò indirizzarci, senza dare adito a dubbi, verso il grande vulcano a nord ovest. "Dove il mondo ebbe inizio, dove il caldo ed il freddo coesistono e dove nessun uomo potrà andare" La sola idea di dover viaggiare fin là ci atterrì ma, per fortuna, spaventò ancora di più il Libro che decise di darci una mano. Sputò una chiave e mi disse di aprire una porta di una casa, entrammo nell'edificio e quando ne uscimmo ci ritrovammo dall'altra parte della terra! Questo libro è davvero capace di prodezze smisurate, starà a noi convincerlo ad aiutarci più spesso. Eravamo a Takaria, un paesino sulle montagne vicino al confine con la zona proibita. Comprammo quattro asini, un carretto e tutto l'occorrente per scalare un vulcano e ci incamminammo. Il viaggio si svolse con relativa tranquillità, il primo problema si manifesta ai piedi della catena montuosa nei pressi del vulcano. Un enorme cascata, situata in mezzo a due gigantesche statue raffiguranti un demone ed un angelo, ci sbarrava la strada e, ovviamente, non c'era traccia di passaggi percorribili. Ancora una volta siamo dovuti ricorrere alle piume del nostro druido per raggiungere la cima, però dovemmo dire addio alle nostre cavalcature. Attraversammo l'altipiano fino quasi alle pendici del vulcano, quando incontrammo le tracce di quella che doveva essere una gigantesca trappola con aculei. "i Junsei, i più potenti ed i più protetti" Provammo ad avvicinarci al tempio e incappammo in moltissime altre trappole. La soluzione come al solito la trovammo nella nostra amica aquila Aduran. Ci scortò fin oltre le trappole dove trovammo un enorme portone chiuso. Sessione 28 - Le terre proibite Diario di Aduran Le parole "Clatu barada nictu" hanno aperto effettivamente il portone, dietro solo oscurità, un lungo corridoio che si inoltra nella montagna, che altro dovremo aspettarci dopo quel mare di trappole? Che cos'è questo orrido? E' talmente buio che non si scorge ne il fondo ne l'altra sponda. Evrion vorrebbe che io lo attraversassi in volo, ma dopo aver visto la fine che hanno fatto le sue frecce non mi sembra una buona idea, forse camminando sul bordo. Niente da fare, eppure ci deve essere un modo per attraversarlo, mmh, ehi la corrotta si vuole calare con la corda, potrebbe funzion... NO! PERCHE'S'E'TUFFATA A PESCE?! Diamine! E ora? Probabilmente me ne pentirò, ma non penso convenga perderla così, l'afferrerò in volo coi miei artigli e accidenti che botta, era solo un illusione! Ho provato a chiamare gli altri due ma non sembrano sentirmi, e dire che sono a pochi metri da noi, ma cosa stanno facendo?! Perché Evrion si sta cambiando d'abito? Oh finalmente si tuffano, bene arrivati lentoni. Per gli Spiriti ma questo è un vero labirinto, sono ore che stiamo cercando di uscirne, ma qui non si cava un ragno dal buco, Evrion sostiene che potrebbero esserci qualcosa come 729 stanze, io dico che sono tuttalpiù 81, l'umano si stà lambiccando il cervello, l'elfa invece non spiccica parola. Di questo passo non ne usciremo mai. Uff, finalmente siamo fuori, e ora? Mmmh sfere colorate dei fori e delle caselle, forse dovremmo ottenere una sorta di composizione, proviamo quindi ad allinearne alcune. Ahi un fuoco blu! Alcune caselle sono crollate, evidentemente abbiamo un numero limitato di tentativi, ecco spiegato la frase "il fuoco rosso aiuta". Bene, ce la siamo cavata molto meglio che col labirinto, speriamo che ora le cose vadano meglio. Un salone, chissà cosa c'è dentro?! ... Sarcofagi? Sarcofagi?! SARCOFAGI?!!! Troppi per i miei gusti, usciamo di qui e alla svelta! Sembra che per farlo dovremo risolvere un altro enigma. Sessione 29 - Ritorno a casa Dal diario di Vault Era più facile di quanto previsto, un indovinello da bambini questa storia degli animali. Peccato che questi siano pure peggio del bambini e quindi abbiamo comunque dovuto affrontare un po' di mummie dopo aver fallito il primo tentativo. Meno male che ci sono io e alla seconda l'ho indovinata subito, altrimenti sarebbero ancora là a smacchiare le bende di quei non morti. Subito dopo ci siam trovati in un bel pasticcio con quello specchio, pare che risucchiasse chi ci interagiva. Evrion per una volta è stato furbo e con la vecchia "Claatu Barada Nikto" siam tornati dalla parte giusta. E poi lo abbiamo frantumato con quella bacchetta là. Stanza finale, grandi sorprese: il libro non si è rivelato esattamente amichevole e si è subito trasformato in un bestione collegato a quattro cristalli su delle colonne. Poi anche noi siam stati collegati a questi cristalli. Purtroppo lui sapeva esattamente come usarli e ha sfruttato ogni volta un cristallo diverso (qualcosa di fuoco, qualcosa di aria, qualcosa di acqua e un Boh nero), mentre noi arrancavamo. Io ci ho pure provato a rubarlo e ce l'ho fatta, ma quella stupida pietra non ne voleva sapere di agire. Beh comunque han svolto abbastanza bene il lavoro sporco mentre mi grattavo le mie bellissime chiappe, alla fine quel libro si è calmato ed ha acconsentito a cederlo. Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene Ora abbiamo anche noi un cristallo nel petto! Dite che mi valorizza le bocce? Vabbè, torniamocene a casa finalmente! Categoria:Riassunti